Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton is the main antagonist of Spongebob Squarepants. He is... a plankton, with one eye and turquoise skin. He is also obsessed with getting the secret formula, because otherwise, his restaurant, The Chum Bucket, is a miserable dickerous failure. How he became a meme This happened and made everyone laugh. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Plankton is an unlockable character in the game, unlocked by completeing a 4-player Squidfest on Simpleton Difficulty, basically a 4-Squidward match, with at least one of them being a computer player on the Simpleton Difficulty. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Plankton leans forward and punches with both hands, then performs a downwards headbutt, and then concludes with an outwards spinning kick. 2%, 4%, 2%. 8% total. Side Tilt - Plankton performs a quick downwards hook. A very weak meteor smash, but has high knockback scaling. 8%. Up Tilt - Plankton performs a quick shoryuken. Comparatively high knockback for a tilt, but long ending lag. 10%. Down Tilt - Plankton performs a spinning double kick low to the ground. Very fast. 9%. Dash Attack - Plankton jumps up and performs a drilling headbutt. Moderate startup, decent knockback, longer ending lag. Hits 6 times in fast succession, each hit dealing 1% except the last which deals 3%. 8% total. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Plankton takes out a small remote with a red button on it and presses the button. A bomb then drops down from the sky and lands right in front of him, knocking him on his feet. Rather fast startup, but long ending lag as Plankton stands back up. Very powerful. 22%. Up Smash - Plankton winds up and then “stabs” upwards with his antennae, twisting them for multiple hits. Hits 4 times, 2% for the first 3 hits and 8% for the last one. 14% total. Down Smash - Plankton takes out two ropes, spins around, and then whips them on both sides of himself. He has a ½ chance of shouting “MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!” upon using the move. Rather low knockback and noticeable startup lag. 28%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Plankton performs a quick butterfly kick, striking twice before throwing a spinning uppercut. Both kicks deal 4%, and the uppercut deals 3%. 11% total. Forward Aerial - Plankton kicks upwards, striking a wide area in front of himself. Very fast. 6%. Back Aerial - Plankton faces the screen while performing a very fast backhand to the area behind himself. 7%. Up Aerial - Plankton backflips, kicking above himself in the process. Very fast. 7%. Down Aerial - Plankton faces the screen, then turns so that he is falling head first, and then pounds the area below him with his fists multiple times before flipping back up. Hits 4 times, each hit dealing 4%. 16% total. Rather high startup for an aerial. Grab Attacks Grab - Plankton reaches forward with both hands to grab. Very short range. Pummel - Plankton headbutts the opponent. Very fast. 1%. Forward Throw - Plankton lets go, pulls out his remote, and presses a button, causing a laser cannon to appear and shoot the opponent away. 8%. Back Throw - Plankton picks the opponent up slowly, obviously straining from the effort, then falls backwards with them in a rather second-rate suplex maneuver. 11%. Up Throw - Plankton hops on the opponent’s shoulders and then punches them three times before hopping back off. No knockback. Each punch deals 5%, except the last one deals 7%. 17% total. Down Throw - Plankton lets go of the opponent, pulls out his remote, presses a button, and then jumps out of the way as a large metal fist comes crashing down into his opponent, exploding in the process. 12%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Plankton lies on his side, striking behind him with his antennae and in front of him with a kick before bouncing up. 5%. Ledge Attack - Plankton climbs onto the stage and performs two uppercuts in quick succession. 4%, then 6%. 10% total. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Spitfire Laser - Plankton pulls out his remote and presses the button, revealing a laser cannon inside it. He then shoots an orb-shaped projectile out of it, which moves at a moderate speed and travels the length of the screen. Plankton can angle the laser by pressing in any of the eight directions before the laser is actually fired, and if the special button is pressed again at any point in the attack’s animation before or shortly after the first laser is fired, then Plankton will shoot an additional laser that can be angled independently of the first one. Both lasers deal 12%. The move has slight starting lag but not much ending lag, and it briefly stalls his momentum if used in midair. Side Special - Simpleton Slayer - Plankton pulls out his remote and presses the button, surrounding himself with an electrical current. He then jumps forwards while spinning around screwattack-style, laterally moving a great distance while striking multiple times with his body. However, it has high startup lag. It hits 20 times, each hit dealing 1% except the final five hits which deal 2% each. The final hit also deals 4% in recoil damage to Plankton. Deals 25% overall to enemies. All hits are very likely to connect, as the hits link together and have low knockback, except the final one, which is a decent KO move. Up Special - Chairdevil - Plankton pulls a metallic chair out of nowhere and sits on it. An explosion is then created that sends him and his chair flying a very far distance upwards. Plankton then hops off of his chair, which falls a short distance before exploding. He is not made helpless by the move, but can not use the move again until he lands. Getting hit by Plankton as he mounts the chair deals 2%, getting hit by him as he flies upwards deals 11%, and getting hit by the explosion of the chair deals 16% with powerful knockback. Down Special - Robot Rampage - Plankton pulls out a small controller with a lever on it when the button is pressed. When he takes the controller out, he will keep it out for one second, and then put it away. However, if one of the four cardinal directions is pressed while Plankton has the controller out, then he will push or pull the lever in that direction, causing a large robot built in his likeness to warp in and quickly attack the enemy with a flying kick coming from the direction that was pushed before disappearing. The kick from the robot will always deal knockback the reverse direction from which it came: for instance, a robot summoned from the left will semi-spike to the right, and a robot summoned from above will meteor smash. The robot is immune to all harm, blocks all hitboxes, and can even serve as a wall, allowing Plankton to use it as a makeshift shield. Starting lag makes the kick rather hard to land, but it is perhaps Plankton’s most powerful KO move. The kick deals 25%. Final Smash - Secret Button Finisher - Plankton reveals a hidden button strapped to his chest and presses it, allowing a large mechanical spider-like robot to burst from a small compartment on his back. He then laughs maniacally as the machine scoops up all the fighters in the stage and strikes them with its claws in a series of spinning attacks, hitting 14 times for 6%. After that, the machine unleashes 15 homing missiles and shoots a huge beam at enemies, with the beam hitting 150 times in extremely fast succession dealing 2% each hit, and each missile dealing 12%. Finally, the machine flies off of Plankton and explodes on enemies, dealing 200% and sending them down to the bottom of the sea. Plankton then grows to immense size and dives in after them, striking them with a two-footed kick to bury them in the sand. He then picks up a metallic building and slams it into them 6 times, each hit dealing 13%, before finishing the move with an enormous red eye beam which strikes 100 times for 1% and KOs at the end. 942% total. Role in the story: Plankton is searching ways to getting the secret formula, since even Dre won't give it to him. Too tired to even work, he decides to go to sleep. Minutes later, Plankton wakes up because of Squidward 's clarinet at the Krusty Krab. Angered, Plankton confronts Squidward and manages to stop the clarinet by stuffing himself into the instrument, but Squidward blows Plankton away, squishing him against the wall. Plankton swears revenge and leaves the Krusty Krab. The next morning, Plankton comes back, only to find out Squidward isn't there. With Karen helping him, Plankton declares that he is on a quest to exterminate Squidward and get the secret formula! Palette Swaps Default - Plankton has a teal body, dark teal antennae, and a yellow eye with a red pupil. Red - Plankton has a red body, pink antennae, and a dark yellow eye with a black pupil. Blue - Plankton has a dark blue body, sky blue antennae, and a white eye with a blue pupil. Green - Plankton has an army green body, sea green antennae, and pale green eye with a white pupil. Other 1 - Plankton has a pink body, yellow antennae, and a sea green eye with a brown pupil. Other 2 - Plankton has a light gray body, dark gray antennae, and a black eye with a lime green pupil. Unlockable - Plankton Krabs - Plankton has a teal body, dark teal antennae, and a yellow eye with a red pupil. He also wears the clothes of Mr. Krabs, with a blue shirt, white undershirt, and dark blue jeans with a black belt that has a golden buckle. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:Memes Category:Sex Gods Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Policy Category:Powerful Beings Category:Poopers Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:People who will stretch their arms out just for you Category:Animals Category:Foot Fetish